Regenerative medicine is an applied field of tissue engineering that focuses on the regeneration of damaged tissues of the body. Applications of regenerative medicine include the reconstruction or replacement of organs and other tissues. However, a donor shortage limits the supply of viable cells to use for these applications. More alternative sources of cells are needed, as well and improved strategies for their use and administration.